


Three's Company

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Spooning, joelnie, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel Heyman had the patience of a saint, but this simply crossed the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I asked for a prompt and actually received. Look mom I’m famous. It’s not exactly what was requested but I feel as though Burnie is a blanket hog.

Joel decided early on that he was not getting paid nearly enough for this shit. For decades now, he had been putting up with Burnie and his god damn big-man-on-campus personality. He had been the subject of countless compromising stories on the podcast, each and every one resulting in a less-than-flattering animated adventure gaining, give or take, a few hundred thousand views online. 

Joel Heyman had the patience of saint, but this simply crossed the line.

He had spent close to eight hours in the studio running lines for the soon to be released RvB season, Caboose becoming more and more animated with every take. Hours upon hours of hopping up and down while screaming complete and total nonsense. His head hurt, his throat felt as though he was going to cough up blood any second now, and he intended on curling up in bed for the next three to four days. 

The drive to his apartment seemed to take years but finally he arrived and trudged up the staircase. Joel groaned loudly as he noticed the door unlocked and left just a tiny bit open, tell-tale signs of one forgetful Mr. Burnie Burns. Joel pushed the door open, locking it shut in one fluid movement, his nostrils assaulted with the odor of the god damn cat. 

Joel never liked cats. He never wanted a cat. He doesn’t own a cat. His boyfriend, on the other hand, insists on bringing the damned creature to his apartment every chance he gets to. Joel was sick and sore, and so incredibly not in the mood for all of this. 

“Out. Both of you” He demanded from the doorway of his bedroom. 

“Aw come on Joel don’t be like that” Burnie giggled (for god’s sake the grown ass man just giggled) from his current position of being completely stretched out on Joel’s bed, Joe curled on his stomach. 

“No. I’m not dealing with that hairball. Out” Joel yanked his tie off, discarding it to the floor, as he made his way to the bed. Instead of replying like a mature adult, Burnie stuck his tongue out, extending his limbs so he took up the entire bed. 

“Alright you wanna act like a kid, I’ll treat you like a kid” Before Burnie could protest Joel snatched the covers from under Burnie and yanked them with all his might, sending the writer (and cat, mind you) toppling to the floor. Joe the Cat hissed and bolted out of the room, and Joel climbed into his bed, satisfied beyond words. 

“Hey you fucker!” Burnie laughed, thrashing in the mess of comforters he was currently stuck in “Don’t be a bitch to my cat”

“I hate your cat” Joel rolled onto his stomach, tucking his arms under his pillow, sighing blissfully. 

“Nah you’re just jealous of all the attention I give him” Burnie finally emerged from the mess of blankets, crawling on the bed next to Joel. Joel hummed in agreement and turned to his side so he could wrap his arms around his jerk of a boyfriend. He pulled Burnie into his chest, his fingers running up and down his spine as he began to drift into a peaceful sleep. Just as he was on the cusp of sleep, Burnie mumbled something into his shoulder. 

“What was that babe?” Joel asked sleepily.

“Woah you really must be exhausted if you’re calling me baby” Burnie laughed softly “I said that Joe is probably lying on the floor all cold and alone and hurt” Joel groaned in response which Burnie took as permission. He bounced off the bed and all but skipped into the living room, only to return some thirty seconds later with the orange flee-ball himself. Burnie returned to his original position, nudging Joel to continue his little backrub he had going on, Joe the Cat slumbering on top of the both of them. 

“Your cat’s still an asshole” 

“Yeah but we’re a package deal. Take us or leave us” 

“I’d return you but I believe the warranty ran out a while ago” 

“Oh okay just for that, I’m leaving Joe the Cat here for the next week”

“Oh well isn’t that just perfect” 

“I believe you mean purr-fect” 

“God dammit Burns”

**Author's Note:**

> Read more of my stuff at badpunsandburnieburns.tumblr.com


End file.
